


Our

by Alsoldey



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsoldey/pseuds/Alsoldey
Summary: A slow transition.





	Our

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Past Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550012) by Multiple authors. 

A crestfallen Isidora Salazar peered up at the sky every chance she could. Though technically driving distracted she could not help it; the weather was humid and heavy, she breathed in relief despite it.

_Must think I’m crazy or something_, she scoffed at herself.

The negative thoughts somehow seeped in through the cracks.

_Not today_.

She switched lanes to shift her own thoughts. Really, she knew work wouldn’t be so bad. It was the company that made her anxiety go into overdrive.

_You’re speeding_!

She cleared her throat to interrupt her racing musings. Isidora wouldn’t let any more gray clouds ruin her day. She slowed down and let the car coast. She stayed in the slow lane, in case anyone began to tailgate her, and turned the volume up.

_Love is the most high_

Was it truly? She pondered the question often. She sighed as she rode into the parking lot.

“Here we go.” She motioned with her olive toned hands. Her fingers long and some digits with gold plated midi-rings. With her car in park, and her music blasting, she realized just how powerful her scent was. She was always told that people could tell she was in the building by the scent of her shampoo, or whatever hair product she used.

She checked her reflection once more. Her ample lips had a peach tint to them, a little dark, but almost unnoticed.

___

**You work tonight**?

“Fuck!” She hissed as she checked who had texted her.

“What?” James asked. Her supervisor was a big man, but attractive with his full, well-trimmed beard, black rimmed glasses, and a voice from deep in his chest. Although he appeared brunette, his hair had a red tint to it. He towered over Isidora at a whopping six-foot-three, she stood at five-foot-nine herself, and was used to always being that tallest one.

“You didn’t tell me Bee was gonna work today,” she mumbled at first.

“Dora, say it with your chest!” James motioned with his own.

“No one told me!” She finally confessed.

“Is there a problem or something?” James sounded annoyed suddenly. Isidora frowned and sucked her teeth.

“No! Guy just rags on me a lot,” A feeble response.

“I rag on you too. I mean what Mexican can’t dance salsa?” He laughed. She arched one eyebrow, and pressed her lips into a firm line.

“The kind that came from straight from the farm lands, my guy. Now, I’m going to work on something...asshole,” she spat under her breath. She suddenly heard James chuckle in delight. He was a slut glutton for pain in every sense of the form. She felt like the man looked for negativity on purpose.

She found out that ’Bee’ would join their shift at 4:15 P. M. depending on traffic he had texted her. She began to respond that she did not work that evening.

“Yo, I told him I’m not working tonight, keep up the lie!” Isidora hissed at James. James snorted but agreed.

As people began to pour into the lobby, she sighed and prepared herself. She flashed her usual charming smile; one with pearly white, straight teeth. Her uniform wasn’t doing too much for her, but her ambiguous features got a lot of attention.

Always a debate of her origins, and she loved hearing all kinds of possible explanations.

“That is the last time you lie to me, woman!”

Isidora jumped slightly and then looked to the source of the voice. Bane Ricardo Anthony, was smooth in his own rights, but air-headed when it came to matters of the heart. Hence his five-month-old daughter, and dealing with a woman who got on his nerves often.

“You big mad, baby?” Isidora laughed. Bane pursed his full lips, and then stepped closer to her. He had a clipboard pressed against in his chest as he leaned in closer to her, it began to unnerve Isidora.

“Who you callin’ baby…_baby_.” His voice had gone down a few octaves. Bane had a typical one, with a hint of a southern accent, she’d sometimes swoon at him speaking...and she hated it!

“Bane! I need some personal space in this place!” She began to back up, only to be stopped by James standing behind her.

“Hey! What’s up guy!” James smiled. Isidora took that chance to get out of the way to get something from her backpack.

**I see you, Isa. Bring ya fine ass over here, ma**

Isidora was ashamed that she was even thinking of entertaining the advances he was making on her. As she walked back out, she kept her eyes low and away from him. It would prove impossible as he had chosen to take the computer next to her after all. The sexual tension between them both was as thick as a bowl of oatmeal, and as his cock, but she’d never admit it.

“Good to see you too,” she spoke as she logged back onto her computer.

“You busy tonight?”

Isidora bit her bottom lip for a second and then looked straight into his eyes. She felt like she was being smothered, she could also tell he was scanning her face. She began to blush.

“Why are you asking, Bee?” She whispered. Bane leaned but not so much that anyone would complain about being too close.

“My Lord blessed me with the full name Bane, thank you!”

“Anyway, why are you asking?” She asked again. Bane smacked his teeth but smirked nonetheless. She was attempting to come off as bold, but he knew just how submissive the young woman was.

“You trying to squirt on this dick?”

Isidora was a woman of words, and his made her want to place her lips on his. She suddenly remembered the way he’d bit her bottom lip; they hadn’t spent a night together in months, and it showed when they’d first kissed.

“You think it’s a good idea, Bane?”

_Uh-oh_.

She never used his name so seriously before.

“You’re right. I’m sorry Isidora, how you been anyway? It’s good to see you for real though.” He winked at her. Isidora huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned away and began to check on some internal house accounts.

___

“Dora! He totally has a thing for you! Call his ass up right now!” Jessica, her best friend, slurred enthusiastically. Isidora had met her up for a drink as soon as she’d left her long shift.

“No, he doesn’t, he’s just in it for pussy!” She yelled back over the music. It was loud and live, and colorful to boot. The band playing was a local reggae one, mainly white, the lead singer was a multilingual Afro-Brazilian, with dark tanned skin. He sang with all the momentum on his chest, and enough soul to lull racing thoughts.

Isidora was swaying as she took another swig from her plastic cup. She then thought of Bane and pulled her phone out.

**Why the hell are you so complicated**?!

She gasped when she realized she’d really sent it. Jessica was by her side in the blink of an eye.

“Oh my God! I was totally kidding, Isi! Oh shit! I see the three dots!” Jessica nearly screamed. Isidora let out a cry of anguish and then sighed right after. She was about to reap what she’d created.

**Hampton Inn. Room 317**.

Isidora bit her bottom lip. Jessica bumped her shoulder. Perhaps she was too drunk?

_Girl, get it_!

“Hey ca—”

“I’ve got you, bitch!”

“I fucking love you!”

___

“Whose pussy is it?” Bane demanded to know as he pounded into her. He was intoxicated by the way her walls tightened with each fast stroke, he’d found her spot and was determined to watch her pretty mouth form an ‘O’.

Instead she let her head fall back and pushed her lips into a firm line.

“Isidora, look at me.” The primal edge in his voice making her comply so willingly. Her brows knitted together, as she tried so hard to keep her face from showing just how much she was enjoying it. She loved teasing him into doing more to make her cum.

“Fuck!” She finally gasped as Bane pushed her legs closer to her body, he then placed one over his shoulder.

“Whose pussy is it, bae?”

He began to thrust even deeper into her.

“Bane! It’s yours!” She began to gasp. She felt her stomach tightening, and she jumped as her orgasm came closer. She suddenly gripped his arm harshly, and he took the opportunity to pull her closer to him. He kissed her with fever as he rode her into an intense release. He felt droplets on him suddenly, he abruptly pulled back and looked down at her.

Her curly hair even messier, and frizzy. Her eyeliner still intact somehow, but her lipstick was entirely gone, and she looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes completely dark with desire, and her cheeks red from all the blood flow.

“Damn you look so beautiful!” He whispered against her lips once more. She could only whimper as another orgasm threatened to rip through her.

“You missed this pussy too.” She panted. He responded by kissing her neck and up to her ear lobe. He gently sucked on it before nipping on it, sending strong goosebumps all over her right side, her kiss-swollen lips let out a sharp moan. It was all music to his ears.

“That’s why I’m trying to make you squirt more than once.”

“Yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

Isidora was no saint; Bane knew that better than anyone would ever believe. Isidora loved biting, she loved being spanked, she also loved biting bottom lips. When it had first happened, Bane was entirely surprised. Though she looked like an angel, she was secretly plotting her next move, and she’d told him that a bunch of times.

In the midst of their passionate frenzy Isidora felt his hand in hers a bunch of times, felt his random kisses throughout her body, and sometimes she’d just look into his eyes. His gaze never faltered, instead his own lips were pressed into a firm line, and his own brows were knitted together.

She’d lost count how many rounds they’d gone. She looked at the clock next to their bed.

_3:15 A. M._

“I have to get going.” Isidora began to shift.

Bane didn’t say anything, but her scent lingered. Coconuts, and a slight citrus scent is all he ever smelled around her.

**B△ne**

The air reeked of perfume, cigarettes, and he knew someone had a joint waiting to be lit. He kept peering at his phone, and then returning his attention to the scene unfolding in front of him. The girl who happened to be trying to coax him into dancing, wasn’t entirely getting too much attention from him.

“What’s wrong with you?” She stopped to face him. She was shorter, hair lighter, but eyes just as dark as…

_Hers. They’re not like hers. Too light_.

“I’m gonna head out. Stay safe!” He patted her shoulder. She smacked her teeth, and walked away shaking her head.

He walked out briskly with his finger dialing a number.

**ɐɹopᴉsI**

**Wyd**?

Isidora sat on her bed with a towel wrapped around her body, and a t-shirt holding back her wet curls. She felt small even in her smaller studio apartment. She chewed on her bottom lip as her thumb lingered above the screen.

She finally stopped chewing on her lips, and instead hit the phone icon on his name.

“Hey, Bee, I thi—”

“Isidora, did you want to go get some coffee tomorrow morning?” He interrupted her in a rushed breath. It took her a moment to process what he had said.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Is that a…no?” He sounded so hesitant. Isidora couldn’t help but snicker.

“Is that uncertainty I hear under your breath?” Isidora began to laugh a little louder. Bane couldn’t help the smile on his face as she continued to laugh on the other end. He had to pull away the phone, and then finally brought it back.

“Yes or no?”

“No!”

“Damn!” Bane’s eyes widened.

“I’m just playing – God that was mean! Hey want to get coffee at McDonald’s now?”

“This late at night?” He frowned as he checked his watch.

“We work by the beach, what can we do? We can talk.”

Bane smiled into the phone.

“Bet. Our usual spot.”

“_Our_?”

“Yeah, our.”

**Author's Note:**

> An excerpt from a group effort, here is my chapter. Please don't be a silent reader?


End file.
